Silk
by prexus
Summary: She wishes he knew how she felt. He wishes she knew how he felt. » I held her for the last time. (He gave me a friendly hug) I still love her. (I still love him) repost: DG


Silk by prexus 

author`s note: umm … not _all_ my imagination. If you read the bolded italics, it`s really all a story on it`s own. read the bolded italics by itself and you might find it rather familiar. ^^; it`s been online for quite awhile, and I happened across it some time ago on xanga. Actually, I`ll just paste it after this one-shot. ^__^ _enjoy!_   p.s. thanks to **Liebling** for helping me out with this baby _and_ conjurning up a title for me. =] I couldn`t do anything without you.

disclaimer: i own a pen and an empty shampoo bottle. *thinks* that's it. oh, wait, no! I own a pumpkin. *beams proudly*

_curtain_

He stares at his coffee. Two creamers and three packets of sugars. Just the way _she_ liked it. He writes: **_I saw her today._**

She's drinking tea. _He_ had always preferred tea over coffee. A teaspoon of sugar and just a bit of milk. She's holding a quill in her hand. And she's writing in a diary: **_I saw him today._**

He's stuck. He doesn't know what to put down. But he scrawls across the paper anyway: **_It seems like its been forever._**

She bites her lip. There's a photo in front of her. A young woman with red hair, a young man with blonde hair. And they look so happy. **_I wonder if he still cares._**

He has a photo in his hands and he's noticing, they look so happy, their fingers locked together. He flips the photo on his desk, _face down_. **_She looks even better than before._**

She overturns the photo. And there are tears, threatening to spill. But she's brave, she urges them away. Her heart beats, remembering this afternoon. **_I couldn't help staring at him._**

It was hard for him, seeing her _so_ … just seeing her hurt him. He was so stupid, couldn't even say what he wanted. **_I asked her how things were going._**

She clutches the quill, but loosens her grip. She's afraid it might break, like everything else she ever had. She wishes he knew how she felt. **_I asked him how things were going with his new girl._**

He's so in pain, can't even think about her without hurting. He's never hurt like this before. He wishes she knew how he felt about her. **_I would choose her over any girl I've ever been with._**

She writes angrily across the page. It's almost as if she were eleven again. She wishes she actually were eleven again. She's jealous, and bitter. Is it so wrong? **_He's probably really happy now. He couldn't even look at me._**

His fists are clenched. He won't cry for her. He so wants to, but he can't. He's stronger than that. He was weak already. A Malfoy is not afraid to look anyone in the face. No more. _No more._ **_I couldn't look at her without crying. I told her I missed her._**

She was so confused, so afraid to be drawn back to him. She wonder's if he was telling the truth to her. Her heart is hesitating. No more being weak, Ginny. It's time to move on. **_He doesn't miss me._**

He hopes she doesn't think he's lying. **_I meant it._**

She's crying now, she can't hold the tears back. Her hands are shaking. The teacup drops and shatters. She's persuading her heart to stop being so weak. **_He doesn't mean it._**

The rain is pouring, beating against the window. It's angry, angry that they're so stupid. He's staring at the phone, wondering … No, no! He can't do it … but … **_I love her so much._**

She can't help but think that … **_He loves his new girl._**

****

He could still feel her against him, her silk shirt. **_I held her for the last time._**

She's crying, thinking of all the times he held her. And this one … this one was just … **_He gave me a friendly hug._**

He's holding his face in his hands, hot tears pouring out of his eyes. Tears fall into the coffee, ruining it. **_Then I went home and cried._**

She hides her face in a pillow and cries, sobbing in a not-so-quiet way. **_Then I went home and cried._**

Cold, ruined coffee sits on his table. **_I still love her._**

A shattered teacup is still on the floor. **_I still love him._**

_/curtain_

AN: and like I promised .. here`s the copy and pasted stuff. It`s not grammatically correct and nothing is capitalized the way it should … but I have a reason for that! I edited it to suit my xanga … and yeaa. I`m one of those people who don't capitalize anything. 

**BOY**: i saw her today.

**GiRL**: i saw him today.

**BOY**: it seems like it`s been forever.

**GiRL**: i wonder if he still cares.

**BOY**: she looks even better than before.

**GiRL**: i couldn`t help staring at him.

**BOY**: i asked her how things were going.

**GiRL**: i asked him about his new girlfriend.

**BOY**: i would choose her over any girl i`m ever with.

**GiRL**: he`s probably really happy now.

**BOY**: i couldn`t look at her without starting to cry.

**GiRL**: he didn`t even look at me.

**BOY**: i told her i missed her.

**GiRL**: he doesn`t miss me.

**BOY**: i meant it.

**GiRL**: he didn`t mean it.

**BOY**: i love her so much.

**GiRL**: he loves his new girlfriend.

**BOY**: i held her for the last time.

**GiRL**: he gave me a friendly hug.

**BOY**: then i went home and cried.

**GiRL**: then i went home and cried.

**BOY**: i still love her.

**GiRL**: i still love him.


End file.
